XOXOX Hugs, Kisses, and Your True Self!
by JuniperScaymoore
Summary: The host club has a new contest-a week with the club, alone, without any other customers around! Any lady is eligible, as long as she sets foot in the third music room. Now, what will we do?
1. Introductions and a Quick Win!

**Irashaimasen! Welcome, to my story! I am the narrator, the overseer, and the otaku that controls the very direction this story goes in. Powerful, ne?**

**Summery: The host club has a new contest-a weekend with the club, alone, without any other customers around! Any lady is eligible, as long as she sets foot in the third music room. Now, what will we do?**

**Introducing, my character, Suzuki Ria. You'll find more about her later, but let's say she has a totally different personality than in the beginning, okay? Oh, and the pairing will be kept secret… so read on!**

**XOXOX~ Hugs, Kisses, and Your True Self!**

**Chapter one: Introductions and a Quick Win!**

"Ano…. Umm…." A delicate, questioning voice rang through the open spaces of a spacious ballroom. The feminine sound was greeted with a kind, welcoming voice—"Oh, are you a new guest? Welcome, to the Ouran High School Host Club!" An average height girl stood in a flowery yellow dress, made of the finest material. She wore white stockings of silk and bright, expensive black shoes. Her raven black hair flowed down her back and ended just below her shoulders, showing off her neat, princess-cut diamond earrings, which were supported on pure silver. Her headband was a complimentary green, which showed off her large brown eyes. On her nose rested light spectacles, though it did nothing to subtract from her beauty. Much like the other girls in her school, her entire being radiated pedigree and prestige. However, her while her timid behavior had a cute note to it, it was a stark contrast to the rest of the overconfident, proud girls of her stature.

She looked up, staring into innocent eyes of the club's pride and joy, Fujioka Haruhi. She had known much about him, partly because he was the subject of her friend's chatter much of the time, yet mostly because she recognized him from class. Yes, this inconspicuous girl sat in the same building as this hardworking, studious boy and his rowdy twin buddies, Hita- there they were, suddenly next to him. The Hitachin brothers were the most mischievous boys she had ever hoped to meet. Loud and aggressive Hikaru and quiet, knowledgeable Kaoru. It was quite easy to see which of the two she preferred, not that she had come here for that purpose. Suddenly, another dark shadow loomed over her head. It was her hardworking sempai, Kyouya Ootori. He, too, had once been a topic of great discussion amongst her friends. Now, he had a sharp glint in his eye as he smiled and also bid his welcome to the Host Club.

"Ne, ne, Kyou-kun, who's that?" A pink bunny moved up in down. This character the girl was very familiar with. Mitsukuni Honey-sempai, the loli-shota cutie of the host club. This was her friend's favorite topic of speech. She had to admit, he actually was very cute.

Kyouya turned to peer down at the adorable bunny-wielding host. "Her name is Suzuki Ria, part of the Suzuki family, which owns the prestigious Suzuki Dance Corp. Her hobbies are reading and writing fairytales, and she has a great talent for dancing." Ria shook her head, denying her supposed talent while the rest of the club nodded their heads-if it came from Kyouya, it was correct.

"So, what are you here for?" Kyouya turned to her again, inquiring with a slight smile, applying all the charm he had picked up during his time in the Host Club. "Who would you like to host you today? It's been a bit slow today, but normally we have quite a lively crowd here." At this, Ria shook her head, this time much more vigorously. "Ah about that—," Suddenly, she was cut off by another voice. It was _that_ voice.

"Ah, Ria-chan, it's already that time?" Everyone turned to look at one of the host club's regular visitors. At the sound of this new voice, Ria at once brightened. "Ah, Saya-chan! We're going to be late!" Her voice lightened considerably. "I was going to get you but—um… Some things happened…"

Her friend grinned mischievously, winking as if she knew _exactly_ what had happened. At the same time, the giant school bell rang, five times to signal it was 5 in the afternoon. With a jolt, Ria straightened considerably. "Ah! We're going to be late! Saya-chan, hurry!" In a bolt, Ria stepped forward onto the floor of the host club, grabbed Saya's wrist, and ran. Within seconds, the duo was out of the school's gates, a cloud of smoke trailing behind them. When they listened hard, the host club members could hear a faint cry of "Help!"

Later, when the entire club was assembled, the Hitachins grinned, Haruhi pondered, Honey smiled, and Kyouya smirked. They knew _exactly_ who should win their contest.

**So that was my brilliant idea. Pairings are still **_secret_**, hush hush, so I can't say anything! However, read on, okay? I'll do my best if you review! Click the little button below, and please click the other one that says "Add to Story Alert" to receive chapter updates, okay?**

**Arigatou gotsaimasu! ~JuniperScaymoore**


	2. The Winner is Announced

**Irashaiimasen! Welcome again, to my story. I am the narrator, the overseer, the controller of this story's very direction. Powerful… ne? **

**Disclaimer: (I'm sorry, I forgot!) Ouran High School Host Club, while it is possibly one of my favorite animes, will never be mine. Its true creator is Hatori Bisco, and the anime is licensed to Funimation in the US. This fanfiction is made by a fan for more fans! Enjoy!**

**Last chapter: My main character, Suzuki Ria was introduced, along with her friend, Saya. Something interesting is about to happen again, so let's read on, shall we?**

**XOXOX~ Hugs, Kisses, and Your True Self!**

**Chapter Two: The Winner is Announced!**

The next day, Ria was once again found at the door of the host club. "Ano, is Saya-chan here?" she politely inquired. However, at the very instant she spoke, a rose was at her lips. Her shocked eyes rose to see a tall blonde gaze excitedly into her eyes. "Ah, so this is Ria-chan!" His disrespect went unnoticed, for this was the King, Tamaki Suoh, son of the school's superintendent and the charmer of the Host club. Ria was scared indeed, but felt somewhat reassured when she saw her friend Saya behind him, with a smirking Kyouya next to him. Saya rushed towards Ria and grabbed her hands, pulling her into the host club's floor. "You won!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down with a fangirlish cry. Tilting her head at an angle, Ria politely inquired with a questionable glare, what she had won in the first place. What a pity that she never got her straightforward answer!

With a squeal of feedback, the entire club, customers and all looked at the source of sound, the microphone at the center of the ballroom floor. Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori-sempai, handed the dulled microphone to a grinning pair of twins-the Hitachin brothers. With a flourish, they began:

"Today is the day, ladies! Today we announce the grand prize winner of—1 weekend with the host club, alone! Yay!" Everyone politely clapped, trying to keep their excitement in. Handing off the microphone to the President, the Hitachin twins slipped away. Tamaki cleared his throat importantly and continued. "So, beautiful lady who gets to spend time with beautiful people such as ourselves—," Scattered clapping and fangirlish cries here—"is none other than----Suzuki Ria-hime!" Here, confused looks and questioning fragments rose from the crowd. Continuing normally, Kyouya finished with the formalities of the situation. "Ria-hime will be able to bring up to two friends to the Hitachin private beach resort in a secretive island in Japan… The vacation shall consist of one week of festivities with every one of the host club members…" He finished, choosing to disclose only certain information. Ria looked sharply at him, shaking her head energetically. She seemed to be doing a lot of that recently. Walking over at a slightly fast pace, she leaned up on her toes and whispered in his ear. Smiling gently, Tamaki cut her away from his friend with a flourish. "Hime, arrangements have been made with your father for a week of relaxation and fun. If you don't enjoy yourself, he will be most displeased." Ria looked questionably at the smooth-talking King. How did he know that was what she was thinking? In any case, she suspected Kyouya-sempai of pulling some strings. Her father never would have said a thing like that.

Looking at Saya, she mouthed desperately _Your coming with me!_ With a squeal of delight, Saya twirled around in her uniform, the picture of delight. She had never had a chance at something so exciting before!

**Two updates in a day? That is a record for me! :D**

**I'm really sorry about the short chapters, but I can totally promise longer ones after the next. Oh, and just so you are anticipating it, I might do a double release next time since the next chapter will most definitely be short.**

**So what's it about? Next time: Departure, the Airplane, and Arrival!**

**So maybe not as short as you'd think. Tell me what you think! ~JuniperScaymoore (Sorry if it was rushed but…. Whatever!)**


	3. Chigau!

**Irashaiimasen! I am the narrator, creator, and overseer of the very direction this story travels in. I am—just a fan! Read the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand names mentioned below, (specific disclaimers after), nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club. That belongs to Hatori Bisco, and is licensed to FUNimation in the US. If I had the brilliancy to make such a manga, I wouldn't be doing this. I'd be drawing. A lot.**

**This chapter: You find a **_**little**_** bit more about my characters. Enjoy!**

**XOXOX~ Hugs, Kisses, and Your True Self!**

**Chapter 4-Chigau!**

Haruhi was very surprised when she put down her things after the long flight. She decided to take a shower, and asked Ria for permission to use the spacious bathroom first. She nodded, but was immersed in what seemed to be a tome written in… what she thought was French? Haruhi couldn't decide, but didn't really care much. Looking through her suitcase, she groaned. It seemed that her dad had broken into her suitcase before she left. All she had were dresses and skirts. She decided to go for the nonchalant striped shirt with a semi-casual pink skirt. Easing herself into the shower, she let out a sigh as the last of the stiff joints from the plane were eased out of her. Being in the Host Club could be quite nice sometimes.

A little while later, she eased herself out of the comforting hot water. Shivering slightly, she put on her clothes and exited the steamy bathroom. She looked at Ria, and then sat on the bed closest to the door, which she assumed to be hers. After all, Ria looked pretty comfortable on the bed by the window. Already she had spread out the heavy book and a notebook by her side. She looked so relaxed that Haruhi hated to say "Your turn, Ria-chan." She looked up a bit, and commented with a simple "Thanks." Smiling, she pushed open the door of their room out to the hallway. Suddenly she was surprised with Akina beside the door, looking upon her with an evil glint.

It took a few seconds, but Akina jolted out of her evil look. "Haruhi, you're a girl?" Haruhi froze, and slowly nodded. Why hadn't Ria noticed? Akina peeked into their room, looking at Ria. "Ah. Ria, remember to put on your glasses when you leave." Turning to Haruhi, she smiled. "Ria didn't notice because she's nearsighted." Laughing, she flipped her hair. "I guess this is an interesting development, right?" Walking back to her room to the left of Haruhi, she finished her statement. "If it's you Ria is rooming with, then it's all right, I guess. Nonchalantly, she walked into her room. Turning one last time to look at her, Akina said, "Take care of Ria for me, okay? Lady Host!"

The rest of the day, the Host Club idled around, playing games such as Scrabble and Twister. The whole group laughed, but Ria was didn't appear until dinner. She appeared, looking a bit bedraggled, still wearing her boyish plane clothing. "Gomen," she muttered. "I lost track of the time." Saya put her hands on her hips to face Ria. "For 5 hours??" Her questioning glare put Ria on edge, and she muttered darkly. "What were you doing? Speak up, Ria!" Akina urged her on, a smile on her face. "Translating." Hikaru and Kaoru looked questionably at each other. "I was translating a story." Then she looked up, and stared at Tamaki intensely for a minute. Akina shook her head, and Tamaki began to smile. Running to her, he chuckled. "Could it be? You've fallen in love with me?" Ria appeared to have ignored this comment, and decided with a solid nod. "Tamaki-sempai, will you help me translate something?" She pulled on the sempai's sleeve. "It was originally in French. But it's in a different language than the one I studied in school!" Kyouya looked amused, but interjected, "Maybe after dinner?" Ria blushed, and promptly let go of Tamaki's sleeve.

During the 7-course dinner, Ria flew through the food like a wild boar. Everyone was shocked at the situation; it looked like she hadn't eaten for ages. As she finished the last course, she promptly got up and bowed, leaving immediately. When she left the room, she remembered something important. Looking behind her, she said energetically, "Tamaki-sempai, you don't have to go to my room later. Haruhi-kun, I'm locking the door, so knock if you need anything." When she was out of full view, Akina laughed and said, "I still think she didn't notice that you're a girl, Haruhi-chan. She ate the food so quickly!" Laughing, she finished her food and bowed slowly, politely. "Kyouya-kun, I need to talk to you later, so I'll be in my room." She left, shaking her head slowly.

Later, at twilight hour, everyone had sat enough to resume frolicking. Kyouya had Dance Dance Revolution brought out, and everyone tried their best. Saya was helplessly uncoordinated, and for all of the dancing Tamaki had picked up, he, too was awful. Mori declined the invitation to play, and Honey was too hyperactive to hit the arrows in time. However, the twins turned out to be very adept at Double mode. One twin covered one pad, while the other followed the rest in perfect synchronization. They had finished one round when everyone's head lifted for a "Chigau." They turned and saw Ria standing furiously at the doorway. "That's completely wrong." Akina and Kyouya, for reasons unknown, smiled wisely. Brushing off her baggy pants, she smiled evilly. "Allow me to show you what to do." With a wicked speed, she raced through Sandstorm, Midnite Blaze, and Synchronized Love on Standard. Smiling dangerously, she glared at the Hitachins with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Lets do it right, ne?" Moving to doubles, she chose three different songs, executing them all with perfect speed. Finishing the last step with glee, she turned and smiled. "That's how it's done!" Thoughtfully, she pondered the Hitachin method. "Though if you want to do it that way…" She gestured to Akina. "Let's give it a whirl?" They only chose one song, Max 300, but with even better method, they finished that song with tact and flamboyancy. Turning around, they high-fived, and laughed. The host club was speechless, but soon, they laughed as well. "Sa, Ria-hime, since this was a success, what would you like us to do tomorrow?" Kyouya asked, hand on clipboard, ready for notation. Ria's face was thoughtful, but then darkened with sadness. "Karaoke. Akina-nee is really good at it." Everyone looked at Akina, and she blushed. "Not… really," she muttered, and looked nervously at Ria. "Ria… are you sure?" The girl froze, but nodded soon after. Quietly, she said, "Hai. Akina-nee should have some fun sometimes." With that, she withdrew. The club looked at Akina, who had frozen at this comment. "How did she know?" Akina wondered aloud, and then laughed, rubbing her head in mock-embarrassment. "I suppose she thinks I'm ashamed of her now, huh?"

Later, Haruhi finally escaped the clinging of the twins and Tamaki. Staggering to her room, she pushed open the door. Inside, it was as different from what she knew as one of the Third Music Room's transformations. The lights were off, but there was a portable disco ball inside the room, splaying colored light over the walls. A hooded boy danced in perfect time to the loud music booming from the stereo in the corner. As he stopped as the song changed, and turned off the stereo. Turning around, he gasped. The lights flicked on, the disco ball off, and his glasses on. Taking of his hood, Haruhi realized that this boy was actually a girl-Ria. Under guise, she looked as much a guy as Haruhi herself could. Of course, with the light on it would not have been possible, but Ria had looked amazing with the light on.

"W-w-why didn't you knock?" She stammered, blushing. Haruhi opened her mouth, but excuses weren't what Ria wanted to hear. She grabbed her towel and some clothes, and then stumbled into the bathroom, ignoring Haruhi. Still, Haruhi figured, Ria hadn't noticed she was a girl.

When Ria came out of the shower, relaxed, she wasn't angry anymore. She wore light blue pajamas, silken and covered in small clouds and sheep. Her hair, now that it was freshly washed, turned out not to be a raven black, but rather a medium brown. Her hair, in a slightly damp bob cut, had grown of its original style, and had a few extra ends out of the carefully cut layers. Exhausted, she fell upon her bed. Her glasses in her hand, she cleaned them quickly and put them on.

"Very cute, Hime!" Surprised, Haruhi turned around from her own bed, and Ria sat up, shocked. Hikaru and Kaoru stood by the doorway, thumbs raised in approval. One said, "That's Mom's design, isn't it?" Ria stuttered, yet nodded. "I like her designs… they're very cute." Hikaru and Kaoru looked momentarily stunned. Haruhi smiled and said, "It suits you well." Ria blushed, embarrassed by the comment. "Arigatou," She said in a cute voice. "Speaking of which," Kyouya's voice broke into the conversation. "Doesn't Suzuki Corp. have a contract with the Hitachins?" Ria nodded happily. "Hai desu! We use Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun's mother's designs for our concerts! I have closets filled with only her designs!" Her eyes sparkled brilliantly. Haruhi was surprised-how many closets did rich people have? In turn, the others were also surprised. With their closets at home to base on, just how many outfits did she have? Smiling, Ria played with a stray hair. "Ne, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, do you think I could meet your mom sometime?" Regaining their composure, the twins circled around Ria, one arm around each shoulder. "What? Are you saying you want to come over to our house?" Ria blushed furiously and lost what little confidence she had gained in the last minute or so. Stammering again, the twins could no longer make out what she was saying. Akina appeared at the door, shocked. "I just came here to say goodnight… what is everyone doing here?" Kyouya chuckled and left without a word, and Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged and left as well. Haruhi went to brush her teeth, and Ria, who had already taken care of that before, bid Akina goodnight and fell asleep immediately. Laughing silently to herself, Akina covered Ria with the covers and took off her glasses. "Oyasumi, Ria." As she left, she just faintly heard, "Oyasumi, Akina-nee." Smiling, Akina turned off the light and closed the door behind her.

"Is it tough? Always acting older than you are?" Kyouya stood by the doorway, arms crossed, leaning on the wall in a cool manner. "I suppose… but Ria is worth it." Akina stood, fists clenched. "Ah, I see. If that's how it is." Kyouya turned to leave, but then said, "I just thought that you'd know how it would feel to be oppressed by a member of your family." Akina stiffened. "Chigau masen. It's not like that, Kyouya-kun. I love Ria-chan. It's just that she can't always do some things that I can, so I feel obliged…" breaking off of her sentence, she shook her head. "It isn't your concern anyway, Kyouya-kun." Walking away, she tried to hold back the torrents of yes's and no's she had.

So the first day of the host club's trip ended, and passed in uneventful happenings.

But you decide. Were they actually so uneventful?

**Can you guess the pairings? I'm still not telling! Oh, and Saya will come into play later in the story… I just haven't figured out how…**

**And you know what? I actually got this done! Yay! :D Happy Thanksgiving! 11/26/08**

**Additional Disclaimer: DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) does not belong to me! Twister also doesn't belong to me… lets see…. And Scrabble, too, that isn't mine. But I own all of those! (With the exception of Twister.)**

**The songs Ria played are actual DDR songs. They can be found on DDR Max for PS2.**

**Next time: Will Ria become more open? Or will she become introverted again? What is the true answer to Akina's feelings? (I sound like a TV announcer!)**

**~JuniperScaymoore**


	4. Wish

**Irashaiimasen! I am the narrator, the overseer, the very controller of the direction in which this wonderful story goes in! I am…. Just a fan. Read!**

**Disclaimer: I finally got this right! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. That belongs to Hatori Bisco and is licensed to FUNimation and Viz Media in the US.**

**Let's go! What will happen this time? **

**XOXOX~ Hugs, Kisses, and Your True Self!**

**Chapter 5- Wish**

The next morning, Haruhi woke up a bit late, 8:00 compared to the host club's prearranged time, 7:30. Gasping, she quickly went through her belongings and rejoiced when she found jeans and a hoodie to wear over whatever blouse she chose. Quickly she changed and was about to rush outside when she noticed Ria was still in bed. She walked over to her bed and shook her. Ria moaned and pushed her away. Haruhi got impatient; they were both very late. Pulling off the covers in a rush, Haruhi pushed her off the bed. "Wake up," she said in an impatient voice. "We're late." There was zero tolerance in her facial expression. Ria opened her eyes, and jolted out of bed. "Orange juice," She said flatly. This threw Haruhi off guard. "What do you mean orange juice?" Haruhi demanded, indignant. "I want orange juice," Ria explained, now fully awake. "I'm sure they will have orange juice at the dining hall. Come on, let's go!" Still, Ria refused to leave. Finally, Haruhi gave up. "I'm leaving. Don't eat breakfast for all I care." She turned and left, caring not in the least that Ria was shooting laser like beams at her head.

When she finally found her way down to the dining hall, 15 minutes had passed. On the table had a small note. "_Haruhi, go back to sleep. Late brunch at 11._" She groaned. She had already woken up, best she eat something anyway. She broke into the kitchen and made some scrambled eggs with toast. After making a bit too much, she decided that eating alone would not be rewarding. Finding a tray, she filled two plates with eggs--scrambled and sunny side up. On a side she added richly buttered toast-hey, she was on vacation, so she had the luxury of treating herself. Just as she was going to leave, she remembered in time. Pouring two large glasses of orange juice and milk each, she balanced the delicious breakfast up the stairs into her room.

"Here." Ria looked up to see a platter of delicious looking food in front of her. She smiled-growing up at the Suzuki household taught her never to skip a meal. Clapping her hands together, she closed her eyes and said, "Itadakimasu!" Then, she began with her orange juice. Sipping at it, she then set the glass down on a coaster. She started with the toast, folding it in half and eating the buttery soft part first, then eating the crust. Again, she sipped her orange juice. Then, she ate her egg, sunny side up of course, and punctured it. Fumbling with the fork, she somehow managed to slide the egg of the plate and into her mouth. Then she attacked the milk. Finally, she put the tray aside and sat on her bed, drinking the rest of her juice. When she was done, she wiped her mouth and said with a huge grin, "Gotsuzosama!" Haruhi had just finished as well, and laughed. "Ne, Ria-hime, what do we do now? We have to meet the rest at 11, but it's too early to go down right now. It's 9 o'clock…" Ria nodded, and pulled on Haruhi's arm stoutly. "When I finish changing, let's make Haruhi into a princess!" Haruhi was shocked; so Ria knew she was a girl all along? Ria changed quickly in the bathroom. Now she had on a navy blue shirt mixed with a white undershirt that had side sleeves. Khaki pants with a chain loosely hung around her hips, and clean, white sneakers finished the image. With an evil glint, Ria pulled Haruhi to her bed. Pushing her down so that she sat, Ria prepared to 'make over' Fujioka Haruhi.

11 o'clock and Tamaki had already gotten downstairs into the dining hall, where he energetically waited for the rest of the club. Saya and Akina shortly followed, and Hikaru and Kaoru were next. Surprisingly, Kyouya came down after. Kyouya, low blood pressured Kyouya didn't come down last! It turns out that he had been setting alarm after alarm after alarm since 10, so he was quite awake but a bit cranky. They waited, but hunger was rumbling in their bellies when Haruhi and Ria finally came down. Ria came down laughing, pulling on someone's hand. "Come on, Haruhi-kun!" A nervous voice wafted from the second floor. "I'm nervous though… I feel silly…" Refusing to listen, Ria gave a long tug. Haruhi showed her face finally! She didn't look silly in the slightest. She wore a cute slightly frilly blue shirt that went past to her knees. Jeans accompanied the picture with secure, brown leather sandals. Studying the stunned faces of the host club, Ria laughed. "We're the same size!" Akina nodded her approval, but the Hitachins brought it to the next level. Circling around Haruhi, they took multiple flash shots. Ria nodded wisely, but looked at the excited faces of the twins and her expression fell. Motioning towards Haruhi, she chose a seat for both her and her new friend. Haruhi sat in between Akina and Ria, and across from Kyouya, so the fawning twins and king couldn't get as close. With that, the meeting began.

It was a royal feast, and while Haruhi only ate a bit, having just eaten a few hours ago, Ria ate a full bowl of oatmeal with cream and strawberries. This time, however, she ate slowly. Akina noticed the change, and asked playfully, "What would you like to drink?" Ria smiled at Haruhi and spooned another mouthful from her bowl. "I already had orange juice." Akina looked surprised, and then delighted. "Then I'm going to enjoy myself today!" Ria giggled and finished her oatmeal. A dark change passed over her. She asked the Hitachins happily, where the nearest ballroom or music room was. Confused and still eating, they pointed to a maid. "I'll be there when you've finished, Akina-nee, Haruhi-kun." Happily she bowed boyishly and left.

Later, Akina also finished her late breakfast. Bowing as well, she politely asked a maid to direct her to the music room. After a while, the rest of the club finished, and Kyouya daintily wiped his mouth. He smiled and said, "Then, with that, do you want to see what those girls are up to?" Tamaki jumped with glee and led the expedition until he realized he had no clue where he was going. The Hitachins laughingly took over, and walked over to giant doors. The door was locked, and there was no sound coming from it. That meant nothing though, because, as the Hitachins explained, it was soundproofed shortly before during the additional expansion a few years ago. Knocking firmly on the door, no noise came out. Mori looked pointedly at a rope. It had a sign on it that said, 'Pull for bell.' Honey jumped on it, and inside, they heard a large bell sound ring. The door opened, and a giggling Akina stood by the door. "Come in!" As the host club stepped in, Ria popped beside the rest. Haruhi noted the iPod hooked up to speakers at the side, and wondered if they were going to play it. Instead, Ria pulled on Tamaki's arm. Gesturing to a curtain, she pulled it back to reveal a beautiful black Steinway. "We found it here!!!" She giggled as she pushed Tamaki onto the seat. Ria pulled out some sheet music, and gestured for Tamaki to play. With some hesitation, he did. A slow, calm waltz began, and Ria began to dance. Swirling over to Kyouya, she curtsied. "Ootori-kun, onegaishimasu!" With a smile, Kyouya offered her his hand, and they began to dance. When Tamaki finished the piece, Akina stepped over with a grin plastered on her face. "Ria-chan requested you play some more, Tamaki-san." She pulled out a large book of contemporary waltzes, and motioned towards a page. "Sorry, but you'll have to play at least another two songs!" Tamaki sighed, but resumed playing with a smile on his face.

Ria had already switched to one of the twins, and was dancing happily. Shyly, Saya approached Mori-sempai. With a nod from Honey-sempai, he began to dance slowly. Haruhi walked over to the piano and smiled in awe as Tamaki played. Kyouya had been taken up by Akina, and in this manner the entire club had turns dancing. Soon, they stopped, breathless. The only ones who weren't panting were Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai, Akina, and Ria, who were used to working hard. Suggesting they stop for a break, Akina gestured towards the door.

The rest of the afternoon, they all played games and pulled pranks on each other. Every one had a great time, but when nighttime came, Ria began to look anxious. "Let's go outside," she said, pulling on Akina's sleeve. "Come on!" Akina looked confused, the motioned for everyone else to follow. Suddenly, a bright streak of light ran across the sky, followed by many more. "METEOR SHOWER!" Ria had her eyes closed, mouthing silently, and then giggled when one of the meteors disappeared. "That was _my_ wish!" She exclaimed. Turning around to face the crew, she joyously noted they were making wishes as well. One by one, each of the shooting stars disappeared beyond the skyline. "Let's hope they all come true!" Then, she led them back inside for dinner.

This time, for dinner, Ria ate normally. Munching on the food, she ate a lot, but slowly. When she finished, a huge smile spread across her face. "My wish came true, Akina-nee!" Pointing at the twins, she giggled. "That one's Hikaru-kun, and that one's Kaoru-kun!" The twins looked at each other and grinned. "Chigau! _I'm _Hikaru," one said, "And _I'm_ Kaoru," said the other. Haruhi finished her food and glanced at the twins. Turning to Ria, she nodded, smiling at her. "Hai, Ria-hime, you were right." With a 'V' for Victory, Ria posed and joked, "Never underestimate the power of Meteor Showers!"

--

**So what was Akina's wish? I don't know! ******

**I'm clueless like that. I'm sorry this took so long, I was really unsure about this entire chapter, so I didn't post this one or the previous one. I rewrote it, so it's better suited towards Ria now… not really. I tried though! It's much shorter now though… ******

**Whatever! Hope you liked it!!!**

**Additional Disclaimer: I don't own Steinway, the most famous piano makers ever…. O.O I don't even own a Steinway, though I wish I did!!!! They play so beautifully!**

**Next chapter: Ria's character change. (In a non-Shugo Chara-y way.)**


End file.
